Mystic Wood Elf
Category Erudite Type Delicate Description Mystic Wood Elves, are believed to be closely tied to both the Elves and the Fae. It is said that they watch over the world. Mystic Wood Elves are rumoured to be the offspring of Wild Elves and Forest Nymphs and Satyrs, but they will not speak to outsiders of their origins. They are among the strangest of the Elven groups, and have the most difficulty with non-Elven customs. They cannot tolerate the suppression of freedoms and tend to fight to protect them. They have pointed ears and are the only Elves to have horns, so the rumours of their lineage may have some truth to them. For the longest time many races considered the Mystic Wood Elves ignorant when it came to economics. This is simply not the case. Mystic Wood Elves take a very strong stance against oppression and control. To them money, gold, power are the tools used to control others. Using gold as a mechanism to allow trade is not inherently evil, it is simply the extent that some merchants, nobles and adventurers go to, in the pursuit of wealth, that is distasteful. As a general rule Mystic Wood Elves do not seek profit. They do not seek to amass great wealth. It is a common practice among Mystic Wood Elves to maintain enough funds to train, purchase their supplies for crafting and perhaps keep a small savings in case they run into hard times. Mystic Wood Elves also do not approve of debt. They would rather freely give something, barter or refuse than have someone indebted to them. The reverse is also true. A Mystic Wood Elf does not feel comfortable with the notion of owing someone money. This leads back to the idea of currency as a form of control. As an aside Mystic Wood Elves have no trouble with the idea of owing a favour, or owing someone a service. It is specifically monetary debt and the interest that often comes with it that is repulsive. Skill True Freedom Disadvantage In order to learn to use a Two Handed Weapon a Mystic Wood Elf must pay double the listed cost. The skill Weapon Master is 5 Build more expensive for this Race. Bows and Crossbows are not considered Two Handed Weapons. Enforced Roleplay LIBERTY Mystic Wood Elves are the keepers of The Ways. It is said by most that The Ways are special Mystic Woods that connect the Fae home realm, Arcadia, and our lands. The Mystic Wood Elves see The Ways as a philosophical and metaphysical sense of freedom. They are opposed to all magic that controls the mind or body and rob it of liberty. They will not take part in any mercantile endeavor that exploits or takes advantage of another. The idea of profit is often considered revolting to Mystic Wood Elves. They understand the need for coin and how it is used, but they often do not agree with the methods others use to acquire coin. Specifically they do not agree with the control that wealth and the wealthy have over the poor and the needy. Mystic Wood Elves value freedom of movement as well. Being locked in a prison would be intolerable for a Mystic Wood Elf. This philosophy of freedom, liberty and expression extends to all aspects of their lives, relationships, art, music and even the rearing of children. Make-Up/Costume Mystic Wood Elves must wear prosthetic horns on their forehead and prosthetic Elf ears. Category:Races